Unforgiven
by bengalbandit
Summary: PG right now...R later my 1st one! I suck at summaries but I'll try...ahem Gohan and Shapner left home for the U.S. to go to an american school. But why? Could there have been another reason? Read and find out (reason will b revealed later) Plz! GhV SE
1. Going Home This is just the begginning

Hello everyone thank you for even consider reading my story. You don't know how much this means to me. Hope you like it. Its starts out slow at first but it continues on to something bigger later, I keep thinking of more stuff to add on review and give me some ideas. Enjoy  
  
Attention!!!! I do not own DBZ in anyway *sighs* wish I did, some people get all the luck. *Points to Akira* but that's soon to change...*pulls out legal documents of ownership* (just kidding I wish I did have those documents)  
  
Pairings: Gohan/Videl, Sharpner/Erasa  
  
Rating: (will be told later)  
  
Me = Author comments  
  
**Things people do in the story**= Actions  
  
"People talking in the story"= Speaking  
  
(What there thinking in the story)= Thoughts  
  
**My computer wouldn't act right so I had to fix sum stuff.  
  
Prologue: must read or the story wont make sense.  
  
Goku comes back after the battle with cell and lives peacefully on earth. Radditz is a good guy, He settled down with an earth woman named Tracy. Their son is sharpner. Gohan and sharpner are cousins; I wanted sharpner to be a ½ saiyan also. Buu is taken care of by supreme kai before he causes any real threat. Gohan and Sharpner move to the states because of something that has happened which will be revealed later on in the story.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Chapter 1-Goin home (In the U.S.)  
  
Gohan and sharpner lived a rather happy yet uneventful life in Oceanside, California. I used to live there on base at Camp Pendleton good place enough about me back to the story It was the perfect day the sun was shining, the beaches were filled with people, and it was an all around good day. No one would dream of being inside.  
  
Well maybe one person.  
  
Gohan sat at his computer typing continuously just about to finish his report. (After this I can go on a nice long vacation Leaning back in his chair relaxing he slowly began to dose off when his phone rang.  
  
A voice came on the answer machine "Gohan, Sharpner, we miss you two, Goten's birthday is coming up soon and he misses you please come home...AND I WONT TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!!! Bye bye"  
  
**Oomph** Gohan fell out of his chair in shock and began to think. (It's been seven years since we've been home, I wonder...)  
  
~ An hour later ~  
  
Sharpner opened the door in the apartment they shared only to see clothes being thrown at him from left to right. He said entering the room "What's going on?" a distant Gohan yelled, "Pack your bags were going home"  
  
I know this chapter is short sorry...Read and review show me sum love! : P 


	2. Arrival

Hey everyone welcome to Chapter 2! Ch 1 was kind of short and not very detailed but I'm trying to get used to writing I think I'm doing good for my 1st time but the next Chapter will be longer and more detailed (hopefully I'm thinking this up as I go read and review and tell me what you think  
  
Disclaimer: I am secretly plotting to get legal ownership documents from Akira **wearing a stealth suit and a ninja mask** operation Infiltrate DBZ Inc. for Ownership Texts a.k.a. Operation I. D. I. O. T. (Wish me luck lol) :-P  
  
Chapter 2 - Arrival  
  
"Are you sure you want to? It's been along time."  
  
"Yeah, why not? Were going to pay the family a little visit...Its been awhile anyway"  
  
"Your right that doesn't sound like a bad idea."  
  
They packed up everything they needed for the much needed vacation. And they were out the door. This sentence doesn't sound right... oh well Speeding towards the airport.  
  
The flight was really uneventful and peaceful. Gohan couldn't have asked for it any other way. During mid-flight He began to dream...  
  
(Flashback-7 years ago)  
  
It was a regular day in high school just like any other day. They are all in the same age I put them in the 9th grade at 14, 7 years later they are 21. Get it? Got it? Good! It was the middle of the day and the two couples were about to go their separate ways.  
  
Gohan, Sharpner, Videl, and Erasa were at their lockers grabbing their books and about to head to their classes. "Bye cutie" Gohan said placing a small kiss on Videl's cheek. Sharpner had done the same and as the two girls began to walk around the corner.  
  
Sharpner let out a small sigh and pulled a small golden locket designed like a dragonball with a small diamond in the middle. out of his pocket and held it tightly letting go of another sigh.  
  
I know that's a lil much to give something to someone but he's best friend of the capsule corp's president so who cares.   
  
"You still have that! Why don't you go ahead and give it to her?"  
  
"I cant"  
  
"I'm sure she will love it"  
  
"You know, I'm going to give it to her" Sharpner  
  
"Good, you can do it be brave" Gohan said with a pat on his back. Gohan paused, noticing Videl had left her book for her next class on the floor.  
  
"Wait a second I'll come with you." Gohan said picking up Videl's book and catching up to his cousin.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
As the plane landed they could not help but feel relaxed Gohan let out a yawn and said  
  
"Can you believe were actually home?"  
  
"I cant believe its been 7 years"  
  
"Me either"  
  
"HEY STOP!!" Screamed the policeman running after the obvious robber running for his life trying to find the nearest exit.  
  
Gohan and Sharpner winced in pain. Because of their saiyan-jin hearing picked it up all two clearly. The pain in their ears slowly subsided, as they looked to see what was causing all the commotion.  
  
~Crook's POV~  
  
I'm at the airport waiting to find anything worthwhile. (Hey, a rich old lady this has got to be my lucky day) I quickly take action heading straight for my goal, her purse. (Your basic grab and go. She's literally giving her purse to me) I couldn't have asked for anything better.  
  
I snatched the purse away with no trouble at all and took off like lightning through the airport.  
  
"AHA! You'll never catch me copper" I said, (I was a former track star in high school. No fat, jelly role doughnut eating, pig can catch me or tell me what to do) I just grabbed a purse that will make me filthy rich.  
  
Mesmerized by the thought of being rich he forgot where he was going...**Smack** Where in the world did this wall come from... Wtf!!!!  
  
~Narrative POV~  
  
This wall was a not your average wall. The crook looked up to see an agitated Gohan.  
  
So much for good luck   
  
Gohan grabbed the crook and held him up by his collar, "Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, please!!" Tired of his sniveling Sharpner placed a swift punch hitting him in the gut knocking the robber unconscious.  
  
They stood over the crook until the cops arrived until the cop arrived to take him to jail. "Thank you guys...Hey!! GOHAN AND SHARPNER!!!!!!!!!! I don't believe its you two! How long it's been?  
  
Sharpner spoke first "Its been 7 years...eh Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah just about"  
  
"Glad to see you two are back in town"  
  
"It is good to see you too, we have to go now. You know where to reach us." Sharpner said as they both turned on their heels to leave.  
  
"Come by the station sometime!" he yelled at the two retreating figures disappearing from view.  
  
~A while later~  
  
"Imagine that, someone actually remembers us. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Yeah that was a little strange"  
  
"I think we better get going"  
  
"Your right, lets go"  
  
They picked up their luggage and headed for the door.  
  
"Do you want to fly or just grab a cab or something?  
  
"Flying is fine with me"  
  
They got out of plain sight and went to an alley. They took off like two lightning bolts in the sky glad to be back.  
  
Chapter 2 is done!!!!!! YAY So what did you think? Now I can start on Chapter 3!!! Read and review and tell me what you think. Ja mata ne!! : -P 


	3. Day of Fun

Hajimemashite? (How do you do?) (I'm working on my Japanese) welcome to Chapter 3!! I'm thinking very hard as to what to do next and I will try to make this one as long as possible I would like to thank my online family and friends (you know who you are) for the support  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. **Sigh** But don't worry operation I.D.I.O.T. is about to commence. I am on my way to Japan right now as we speak. **Holds up plane ticket** Wish me luck!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Chapter 3-Day of Fun  
  
A new feeling began to overwhelm the two demi-saiyans as sights new and old began to refresh their memory of being home.  
  
"Its like homecoming, wouldn't ya say"  
  
"Yea Gohan, but where are our floats, balloons, bands, cheerleaders, and stuff!!!"  
  
"Don't you think your going a little over the top?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Gohan shrugged off Sharpner's reply, and began to focus on where he was going. Then he got an idea...  
  
Gohan came to halt signaling for sharpner to do the same. "Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your it!!!!!!" He said as he hit him and zoomed off in the sky  
  
It took Sharpner a while to realize what was going on after a few seconds he began to pursue Gohan.  
  
"I'm going to get you this time"  
  
"You wish!" Gohan said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Gohan rose higher and higher so that he could try and lose his pursuer. He rose above the clouds to shake him. But sharpner was on him and gaining fast. Gohan got an idea. He suddenly stopped and threw sharpner off guard and turned around and headed straight for him. Sharpner sped up a bit more in an attempt to tag his prey. (Gohan you must be losing it I never chicken out haha) they head it towards each other and a sec before they hit they vanished.  
  
"Gohan, your it now..." **laughs**  
  
"Luck that's all I'm going to say"  
  
What really happened-beyond the human eye   
  
Sharpner sped up catching Gohan just barely grabbing his foot and slinging him to the ground. Gohan regained his composure enough to land on his feet.  
  
Back to the story   
  
"You better run"  
  
Sharpner didn't need to be told twice. As he sped off, He got an idea and went to the nearest forest. Once he reached it he began to move and evade the trees in an attempt to confuse Gohan. It worked for a while but only momentarily. He was right on sharpner.  
  
Sharpner flipped over and began to fly on his back "you still cant get means he closed his eyes sensing Gohan and stopping him from catching him. (I told him showboating will get him in trouble) Gohan took this time to teleport in front of sharpner and hit him.  
  
"TAG! The score is tied one up"  
  
"Not for long"  
  
"Or so you think...." Gohan powered up to SS2 and took of at the speed of light.  
  
"Haha your going all out aren't ya, I've got something for ya" Sharpner said turning SS3  
  
Its my story lol...Imagine sharpner SS3 that's a sight to see  
  
"Ok ok, I got you too" said Gohan powering up to SS3 yes Gohan too ;-P  
  
We interrupt yr reading to bring you this Public Service Announcement. PSA: I think it sucks that on the show they made him stop fighting in GT well in this one he is a fighter. He's one of the coolest characters, that's not right. That's my opinion now back to the story   
  
Lost train of thought one second...Oh yea! Sorry bout that I have slow moments   
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"Tag you're it" Goten said flying around with Trunks on his heels. "You can't catch me!" he said repeatedly taunting him. Trunks turned SS1 and tackled the unsuspecting Goten.  
  
"No fair!! Cheater!!"  
  
"Sticks and stones Goten."  
  
"CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER!!!!!"  
  
"LOSER! LOSER! LOSER!!!!!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"SHUT UP BRAT!!" Vegeta said stopping another childish argument.  
  
"Yes sir" Trunks said, scared by his father's voice.  
  
Everyone was at the Son household getting ready for Goten's party tomorrow- mainly just the women-.  
  
Goku, Vegeta, and Radditz were out training near the house.  
  
Do you two feel that or is it just me" Goku said with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I can't really tell how far they are but Be prepared their headed our way...Wait! Can it be" Radditz let out a smile as he noticed something familiar about them.  
  
(So Kakkarot and Radditz brats have returned more people to fight I can not wait to get my hands on the brats)  
  
I'll give you one good guess on who that was lol   
  
Trunks and Goten sensed something was wrong and went to find out. "Dad, what's up? Anything wrong? I want to fight" Trunks said with an anxious look on his face  
  
"Daddy what's going on?" Goku looked at his son bent down and smiled his famous Goku grin. "Nothing is wrong son, I don't know for sure but I think Gohan and Sharpner are coming back."  
  
Goten froze up like he just saw a ghost. "Son are you ok?"  
  
Goten turned on his heels running in the house screaming for joy  
  
"Quiet down right now young man. Why are you so happy?"  
  
"GOHAN AND SHARPNER ARE COMING HOME!!!!"  
  
Tracy Sharpner's mom for those who don't remember quickly forgot about what she was doing hearing the news.  
  
"Are you serious!? My baby is coming home"  
  
"That's what dad said"  
  
"They must've got my message." Chichi said with a smile unfazed by the news  
  
"Sit down Tracy let me and Chichi handle this you take a break k?"  
  
Tracy gladly excepted her blue haired friend's offer  
  
"Thank you Bulma." She said leaving the kitchen to go see what's on TV  
  
"Go back outside Goten, we have to finish getting ready"  
  
Goten skipped outside waiting for his brother to return.  
  
~Back to the demi-saiyans~  
  
Sharpner saw his opportunity and used a sudden burst of energy to grab Gohan by his hair and yanked on it. "I got you now"  
  
Gohan had realized what had happened and bust out laughing causing him to stop in midair  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You win...this time. That hurt ya know" Gohan said, powering down rubbing his head  
  
"But it was pretty smart. I'll have to remember that."  
  
**Growl**  
  
"You won why are you mad?"  
  
"It wasn't me" **points to his stomach**  
  
Gohan fell from the sky like a rock. Sharpner landed on the ground and helped Gohan up "Are you ok?" Gohan got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I'm ok, lets go get something to eat **growl** I'm hungry too haha."  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"From the looks of it..." Gohan paused when he noticed where they were. "We're outside Satan city."  
  
"Let's just get something to eat" sharpner said flying off towards the city.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Ch. 3 is done! **Applause** this is Mirohan I thank you all for reading my story. Send me some ideas I could use the help I'm sorry it took me so long I had a major writers block. I hope you all enjoyed it. Ja mata ne!  
  
**Ahem-announcer voice** In the next chapter of Unforgiven. Satan city is in chaos and we see a little bit of Videl and Erasa. In the next chapter City of Peril!  
  
"Holla at a playa a lil lata" (I'm not really a playa that's just my trademark saying lol) 


	4. DreamsHunger

Hey people welcome to Ch. 4 sorry it took me so long to write this. I've just been very busy. But I'm out for spring break now. So I will try to type as much as I can. I just would like to point out that the reason to the story will be revealed later on in the story. Now that I've got that out the way is that I can focus on the problem at hand. I will try to make these chapters as long as possible so wish me luck and I would like to go ahead before I begin and say sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.  
  
**I forgot to say that city of peril will be a lata chapter I didn't meant to say it was next**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its Characters. **Sigh**...Operation I.D.I.O.T. has been delayed. I've recently found out that I've got on the wrong flight and am headed to Hawaii (lucky me) but once I straighten this out I will be on my way to Japan.  
  
Enjoy  
  
CH.4 Dreams/Hunger  
  
"Now at the WMAT Videl Vs unknown 1 Are about to begin the final round for the prize of $10,000,000. This is it the final encounter!! Are all you fans ready!?" The Announcer said with a grin from ear to ear oh his face.  
  
The crowd roared as there town hero made it to the finals and was bout to take on this new fighter.  
  
"Fighters READY!" Videl began to lower herself into an offensive position. As her Opponent stood there stoic with no emotion showing at all. She began to feel uneasy about this person she was to fight.  
  
"BEGIN!!!" And with that she began to launch an all out attack. Landing a series of punches and kicks that would have knocked the average man out for days on in. her opponent stood there and did not flinch or show any sign of weakening. She paused for a moment to catch her breath  
  
(Why wont he move he hasn't winced or doubled over or anything) she soon got an answer as he took a step towards her. She jumped out of her skin as she became scared. The Videl Satan was scared this was a first.  
  
He approached her and lowered himself to her height. The man let out a mumble so that only she could her "so......beautiful" he said as he lightly brushed his lips against hers  
  
Something clicked inside Videl screaming for her to deepen the kiss and not being able to resist pulled him into her and complied to her brains request. This was one of the most passionate kisses ever (Who is this guy? Why am I kissing him? He kisses like like...) He broke the kiss only to stare into her face.  
  
His eyes looked down at her neck and noticed a necklace with a dragonball inscribed in it with a small diamond in the center. He snatched it from around her neck. She gasped, as he stood straight up. "You do not deserve this" as he said landing a chop to her neck knocking her out cold.  
  
The same necklace that Gohan gave Videl and the one identical to the on Sharpner was going to give to Erasa  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Videl woke up in her room drenched in sweat breathing heavily. (Oh my god, what was that about?) She rose in her bed groggily letter her eyes adjust to the light in her room. "I have got to take a shower right now" She said as she rose out her bed, she grabbed her sheets drenched in sweat and headed for her bathroom.  
  
She threw her sheets in the washer and stopped for a minute to observe herself in the mirror. Her hair was all over her face plastered to her thanks to her sweat. She turned her attention to the task at hand. (Hot or cold? It doesn't matter) She turned the nozzle on hot and turned the showerhead on.  
  
"This is exactly what I need" She said letting out a sigh of relief and began to undress and step into the shower. (I am glad I chose to take a hot one) the hot water began to trickle on her naked body almost therapeutically relieve all aches and soreness she felt she stood there letting the water continue its treatment on her. Then decided to wash her hair. She grabbed the shampoo bottle and became mesmerized by its aroma. "Strawberry" was all she said as she began to wash her hair.  
  
A few minutes later she was out of the shower in her towel feeling completely refreshed and ready to start the day. But she still wondered about the dream still lingering in the back of her mind. She sat down on her bed and looked at her beside table and saw her most cherished piece of jewelry in the world to her. That was stolen from her in her dream.  
  
She grabbed her necklace and put it on then proceeded to put some clothes on.  
  
~A few minutes later~  
  
Videl stood there with some white Reebok classics on, in some jeans that hugged her in all the right places and a white T-shirt that read VIDEL with DEVIL under it in red letters. If you didn't know Videl meant Devil now you do! :-P anyway back to the story She looked at herself in her full length mirror satisfied with her appearance. Walked out of her room and headed down the long hallway passing many rooms and down the stairs to the living room.  
  
She sat down on the couch and notice that she smelled breakfast. So without a second thought she stood up and walked out of the living room and into the dining room. She entered the kitchen to the welcoming smells of bacon, eggs, and more delectable food.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Videl." The maid said as she went back to cooking. She was an old lady with red flowing hair not one white strand.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Baker." As she took a seat at the table  
  
"Did you sleep well?" She said putting a plate in front of Videl then went to go cut off the stove.  
  
"No" Videl said sadly as she thought about it.  
  
Feeling that something was wrong she pulled up a chair next to Videl "Miss, would you like to talk about it?  
  
Videl began telling her about the dream she had. "He took my necklace and then said I didn't deserve It." she said grasping on to the pendant on it as she said the last part.  
  
"Wow! That is strange. Maybe, just maybe, it could be a warning of something that is going to happen"  
  
"Your probably right, thank you I feel better now" She began to devour her food savoring each bite. She finished it quickly, thanked the maid and went upstairs.  
  
Videl sat in front of her computer reading stories on fanfiction.net its my story it could happen lol When the phone rang. She picked it up and none other than her best friend was on the line.  
  
"Hello Videl, it's Erasa."  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Not much just sitting around, why?"  
  
"Lets go to the mall"  
  
"Sure, I'll be waiting." She hung up the phone and went downstairs and waited for her ride.  
  
She stepped outside and walked over to her best friends car "What's up?" she said as she sped off into the city  
  
"Nothing, I just didn't sleep well" she began to explain the mysterious dream to Erasa who nodded every so often to let her friend know she was listening. "He took my necklace and then said I didn't deserve It." she said grasping on to the pendant on it as she said the last part.  
  
Erasa let a tear tread softly down her cheek "At least you have something to remember "Him" by, all I have are my memories, those wonderful memories." She said letting another tear cascade down her cheek.  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't mean..." Erasa didn't give her a chance to finish as they pulled up to the mall.  
  
"We're here"  
  
I will be switching scenes for the rest of this chapter. I will try to make this not confusing as much as I can. Remember review my story.   
  
(Outside Satan City)  
  
"So, where do you want to eat Sharpner?"  
  
"Whatever place is the closest!" Sharpner said with a look of urgency on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I know how you feel. Let me think the closest place is Satan Mall"  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
They flew above the city as the city began to remind them of all their cherished memories and some that were not so pleasant.  
  
Sharpner reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a small locket. (Why? Why didn't I tell her how I felt about her? If only) Sharpner gave the necklace a squeeze and put it back into his pocket  
  
"Are we there yet? I am hungry." Sharpner said in a child like manner.  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are we.." Sharpner was cut off as Gohan put him in a headlock. "say it one more time I will hurt you"  
  
I couldn't resist LOL  
  
"OK OK! Let me go!" Sharpner whined as Gohan released him.  
  
"We're here." As he lowered himself to the entrance of the mall as sharpner soon followed. They went through the doors and were completely surrounded by many different mouth-watering aromas.  
  
"So, where you want to eat?" Sharpner said,  
  
"You pick"  
  
Sharpner began to walk into the food court to check out his options. "I want pizza...no I want hamburgers...pizza...hamburger...pizza...hamburgers... " Sharpner emphasized this by holding out one hand for pizza and the other for hamburgers. Gohan walked up to sharpner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How bout we just get both." Sharpner nodded in agreement and headed for the nearest one.  
  
The cashier noticed this advancing figure and began to stare. (Who is this guy? I don't remember seeing him around before. He's cute I hope he's not taken.) "Hi." She was jerked out of her thoughts by the voice of this angel in front of her. "Hi, welcome to pizza shack. May I take your order?" the cashier said, wiping her auburn her from out of her face.  
  
"Yes, um I would like 10 boxes of pizza please" the young girl almost fell out, after regaining her composure she asked, "What did you say?"  
  
"I would like 10 boxes of pizza. May I also have a 2 liter Fizz" Drink I made up sharpner said clearly as she looked at him dumbfounded. (Oh my god! This dude is serious, I'm surprised he managed to keep his body so muscular, so perfect, so....) **drool** (Get it together girl stop drooling)  
  
"Are you ok?" sharpner began to worry about the cashier (she is kind of cute though)  
  
"I'm good" she said fixing herself up "Your order will be ready shortly"  
  
Sharpner turned around and went to find a seat to wait for his order giving her a full glance at his backside. (OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!! OMG!!!) **Nosebleed** **Faints**  
  
**Thud**  
  
Sharpner turns around and doesn't see the nice girl. lol and walks away. After about 5 minutes he goes to pick up his pizza. He held all 10 boxes in one hand and set them down between him and Gohan. "Five for you, five for me."  
  
"Sharpner sit down ill get the burgers you take to long." Gohan said rising to his feet and headed towards the Burger Emperor. I'm slow Pizza Shack and Burger Emperor lol   
  
Ch 4 is done!!!! **Applause** Thank you thank you. what is in store for Gohan. I don't even know  
  
I'm Mirohan hope you enjoyed this installment well time to go chill out for a while. Read and review please I would like to here your ideas Ja mata ne!!! (See ya later) 


	5. coming soon

Hi folks I am back but sadly I have not yet written another chapter. I would like to humbly and sincerely apologize for those who have read the story and anticipated another chapter…I feel as if I have let u down as well as myself but as I said earlier I am back and I plan on finishing this story as soon as possible. I'm personally taking my computer to the shop to get it fixed so I can make more chapters so just hold tight and I will try my hardest not to disappoint until next chapter ill see you when I see you.


End file.
